Armenia
Basics Armenia has three network operators: * VivaCell MTS '(by MTS Armenia) * '''Beeline '(by Veon) * '''UCOM (formerly Orange) 2G/GSM is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G/UMTS is on 2100 MHz (and 900 MHz on UCOM) like in the rest of Europe. VivaCell MTS started with 4G/LTE in 2012 on the 2600 MHz (band 7) and Beeline 2016 on unusual 450 MHz (band 31) and UCOM testing on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz. Coverage of all three providers is pretty good. You can get mobile phone service just about anywhere in the country these days, unless you are hiking in the backcountry. In the Nagorno-Karabakh region, a breakaway independent, but internationally unrecognized state Karabakh Telecom 'is the only mobile provider. It has been now been moved to the Azerbaijan chapter as we have an article about this country now and this area is de jure internationally recognized as part of Azerbaijan. All Armenian providers will roam in Nagorno-Karabakh and the currency is AMD. 'VivaCell MTS '''(by MTS Armenia) VivaCell MTS is the market leader in the country with more than 60% of mobile customers on its network In 2017 it changed the company name from VivaCell MTS to MTS Armenia, but brand name remains. 2G and 3G coverage is at 99.8% and 98.8% of the population, respectively; with 47% of Armenia’s residents served by its 4G/LTE signal in 2017. It has the best coverage and speed: 2G/3G/4G/Coverage map at the most expensive prices. At the Sadakhlo-Bagratashen border crossing (the main route between Tbilisi and Yerevan): after Armenian immigration/customs on the right-side there's a VivaCell MTS office open 24/7 which will setup a SIM card/account in a few minutes. They seem very used to visitors who don't speak Armenian. Passport is necessary, they'll take a photocopy. '''Availability Their prepaid SIM is available for a minimal fee (100 AMD: you have to pay 1,000 AMD and you get a SIM along with 900 AMD credit) in their stores: (Service Center Map). SIM card is free when bought in combination with a package. They have two prepaid tariff lines called 'YES' (ԵՍ) or 'Dialect' (Բարբառ) . Default data rate without package is 20 AMD per MB on both lines. Combo packages Viva is their new featured combo plan with on-net minutes, domestic mins, SMS and data for 30 days: Overuse fee is 20 AMD per MB. Packages auto-renew. To stop, enter *161*0#, to check balances *160# and to renew ahead of time *161*4#. Data feature packs BIT Service packages allow internet access for 1 day and can be activated on YES and Dialect lines: * for 1 day: BIT1: 200 MB, 100 AMD, activation: *777*1# * for 1 day: SuperBIT1: ''500 MB, 150 AMD, activation: *778*1# The service status can be checked by sending *777# or *778#. 'More information' * APN: inet.vivacell.am *Website in English: http://www.mts.am/en/individual-customers '''Beeline' Beeline by Veon Armenia is the 2nd operator in the country and has a good coverage in 2G (2G zone) and 3G (3G zone). In September 2016, it started 4G/LTE in Yerevan only so far on the unusual frequency of 450 MHz (on band 31). Availability They have a variety of different prepaid SIM cards available in their stores (locator). For visitors the "Welcome" SIM is sold for 500 AMD including 400 AMD credit. It has a default data rate of 50 AMD per MB. You can top-up in any of their outlets. The recharge is timeless. The SIM card will be active as long as your balance is positive (and there is money on your balance). Check balance by *102#. Data feature packs These data packages are for all prepaid SIM cards: To check your data balance, dial *103# More info * APN: internet.beeline.am * Username: internet * Password: internet * Website in English: https://beeline.am/en-us/customers/mobile?custom=async 'UCOM '(rebranded from Orange) UCOM is the smallest operator in the country, but has a still good network coverage map at the lowest prices. Their 4G/LTE has been launched in 2017 on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz. 3G is available on 90% and 4G on 56% of population in 2017. In 2016 they were acquired by the broadband operator UCOM which has rebranded its network from the former Orange label. Availability Prepaid SIM cards can be purchased at any Ucom service center (locator), all post offices in Yerevan City supermarkets and Carrefour, Zigzag Megastore (Dalma Garden Mall) and others. For activation insert the SIM into youe phone, call to 111 short number, follow the voice menu instructions and select your preferred language. After performing these steps your number will be activated and you will be connected to the number that you are calling. You will have the number activated for 3 months for access to all the services of Ucom. In case of not recharging the account during that time, you will also receive calls and SMS for another 6 months (inactive period). Top-ups of 500, 1000, 2000, 5000 and 10,000 AMD giving you 30 days to 6 months of service according to the amount sold in service points and supermarkets. Check balance by *133#. Voice and data SIM They offer two prepaid lines U!SIMPLE and their combo plans U!Prepaid: * U!Simple: this plan without base rate can be activated by *111*11#. Data are at 15 AMD per MB. * U!Prepaid: monthly combo plan in four sizes: Data outside of allowances are at 15 AMD per MB. You can always change your tariff plan to another by simply typing *255#. 'Data feature packs' On top of every U!Prepaid and U!Simple plan, the following data packages can be loaded. After consuming the data allowance, you will fall back on the data tariff according to the prepaid plan. To check remaining data balance *205*20#. Check data balance by *205*20#. Data-only SIM They also offer a data-only plan called U!daily. It only contains data and SMS, no voice. Default rate is the daily rate (until midnight) of 500 MB for 250 AMD. You can add one of three bundles: * 1 GB for 7 days: 1000 AMD * 2 GB for 15 days: 1500 AMD * 5 GB for 30 days: 3000 AMD For overuse, speed will be throttled to 64 kbps. 'More information' * APN: internet *Website in English: http://www.ucom.am/en[[Category:Asia]] Category:Country Category:Beeline Category:8/18 Category:MTS Category:Orange